Trois ans
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: Le retour d'un homme au lourd passé


**DISCLAMER :** …regarde à gauche… petits pas petits pas petits pas…regarde à droite… petits pas petits pas petits pas…se met à chuchoter le plus discrètement possible « tout est à moi ! »…part en courant…bruits de sirènes de police… flash aveuglant…une voix sortie de nulle part « MAINS DERRIERE LA TETE ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation»… « Bon, c'est bon j'avoue tout ! Les persos et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, tout est à JKR…c'est elle la coupable, arrêtez-la !! »…s'enfuit en courant…

…Trois ans… Trois ans que la guerre était finie…Trois ans que Harry Potter, Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, était devenu Le-garçon-qui-a-vaincu…Celui-ci avait lancé le sort fatal sur Voldemort après un combat acharné entre les différents membres de l'Ordre et les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, combat ultime qui avait détruit plus d'une famille, sorciers et moldus confondus.

…Trois ans qu'il avait été définitivement innocenté de tous ses crimes en tant que mangemort, grâce au soutien d'un des hommes les plus influents au monde, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, ordre de Merlin première classe.

…Mais surtout, trois ans qu'il avait décidé de fuir. Fuir ce monde dans lequel il ne s'était jamais véritablement senti accepté, fuir les regards méprisants qui ne cessaient de le brûler sur son passage, fuir ce sentiment indéfinissable qui étreignait sans cœur à en crever. Oui, lui, celui qui avait oser tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui lui mentait sans ciller, celui qui supportait les doloris sans crier…, lui, en avait eu soudain assez et …avait fui.

Ca s'était passé juste après son jugement. Dumbledore avait été le seul à assister à son procès, il aurait dû sans douter, il avait toujours été le seul à le soutenir, mais ça faisait mal et, cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas suffisant pour le retenir. Il avait alors décidé que ce serait le moment ou jamais, celui où il pourrait enfin se libérer des chaînes qui l'entravaient. Il savait que s'il retournait à Poudlard il n'en ressortirait plus, la chaleur on s'y habitue si vite et lui, il avait besoin d'avoir mal pour savoir s'il devait, s'il pouvait s'en sortir.

Il avait alors attendu… Il était sorti du ministère auprès du directeur, celui-ci avait eu un regard étrangement triste, comme s'il savait… mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, sans un mot, sans un regard, il avait transplané. Il était parti dans un endroit où on ne viendrait pas le chercher, un endroit connu de lui seul, un petit village isolé dans les montagnes, du côté moldu.

Il avait décidé de réfléchir. Réfléchir au monde qui l'entourait, à sa vie, à son passé, son avenir… Tenter de répondre à des questions existentielles et panser ses blessures. Simplement souffler, il était fatigué… si fatigué…

Oh, bien sûr, il se doutait que Dumbledore mettrait tout en œuvre pour le retrouver, le ramener, qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Mais il avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa décision et s'était assuré qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier et il ne lui en donnait aucune de lui. S'isoler.

Il ne pouvait envoyer à son mentor de ses nouvelles, il ne devait pas. Il se sentait plié sous un poids trop lourd pour lui, il se sentait si faible et si lâche… Lâche face à ce grand homme qu'il considérait comme un père.

Il avait eu un père une fois, dans une autre vie. Il était alors un prince de Sang-mêlé et son père, un roi moldu tout-puissant. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place, jamais senti aimé, il n'avait fait que survivre, tel un animal blessé et traqué.

Sa famille était pauvre, il vivait dans une ville sordide où le seul avenir était la mine… ou la mort. C'est sans doute ce qui avait fait de son père ce qu'il était, mais il n'en serait jamais certain. Son père était violent, il l'avait toujours connu ainsi, sa mère en faisait les frais…Jusqu'à ce que son père aille trop loin, trop fort, trop rouge sang et que ce soit à lui de prendre le relais. Les coups, il connaissait depuis longtemps, la haine aussi.

Un jour, dans un accès de rage, si rare chez lui, il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier. Son père n'avait pas apprécié, il avait dû rester allonger plusieurs jours sans bouger. Mais il avait alors connu l'espoir, l'espoir de s'en sortir.

Il avait aussi rencontré sa mère en fouillant dans le grenier, au travers de livres de magie poussiéreux et d'un journal intime abîmé par les ans et les pleurs. Il avait étudié pour devenir meilleur, pour devenir plus fort, pour se rapprocher de celle qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu, Eileen Prince.

Puis, il y a eu la lettre de Poudlard, la joie. Ce qui devait changé sa vie, ce qui l'a fait dans un certain sens. Il s'était enfin senti accepté, mais il a vite déchanté. Il était différent, il le serait toujours. Bien sûr, il y avait la Magie, les Serpentards, les Maraudeurs et… Sirius…

Il avait été une flamme dans sa nuit, une flamme qui le guidait de sa lumière, le réchauffait de sa chaleur, mais qui s'était éteinte subitement par une nuit de pleine lune. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Ca avait commencé par des regards en coin, fébriles et furtifs, puis des sourires, rares pour sa part mais tellement soulageant, un baiser, le plus merveilleux qu'il n'est jamais connu,…des caresses…des étreintes… mais le sentiment de haine persistait…et enfin, le trou noir.

Et puis ça avait débuté. Il avait quitté Poudlard. La rencontre avec Lucius, avec celui qui devait devenir son maître, avec sa vengeance. Il avait reçu la marque, trace indélébile de ses erreurs, de ce passé qu'on voudrait pouvoir oublié, mais qui continue de brûler, même trois ans après, qui continuera de brûler pour toujours…

Et il y avait eu son crime, une preuve de fidélité et de compétence. Un parricide. Le jour où il était devenu son plus terrifiant cauchemar, le jour où il était devenu son père.

Le dégoût. Le rejet. La prise de conscience. Et après, la rédemption. Un homme qui ne savait pas fermer sa porte aux âmes perdues. Un homme de lumière avec ses sourires réconfortants et ses yeux pétillants. Ses gâteaux au citron, qui lui laissait toujours un goût amer en bouche, le goût de celui qui ne se sent jamais vraiment à la hauteur.

Puis, il y a eu la découverte de la prophétie et le sentiment d'impuissance. Le jugement de Black et le sentiment de trahison. La vie en tant que professeur de potions et un sentiment d'apaisement.

Et tout c'était enchaîné. Vite, trop vite. L'arrivée du fils de sa Némésis, Harry Potter, le retour de Voldemort, sa vie d'avant qui revient comme une gifle qu'on n'attend pas. Le retour de la haine et de la douleur. Le retour du sentiment d'impuissance. L'alcool. Les regards inquiets de son mentor. L'arrivée de Lupin et le retour de Black, avec son pincement au cœur. Toujours plus d'alcool. Et enfin, le combat final et sa décision.

Et maintenant, trois ans après, il se retrouve là, devant les grilles de Poudlard par un beau soir d'été. Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, il observe les lumières du château. Il comprend que la fête bat son plein, une fête qui célèbre la victoire de la lumière, une fête à laquelle il ne doute pas que tous les membres de l'Ordre assistent.

Trois ans…et il franchit le portail d'un pas non assuré qui ne lui est pas coutumier…

Trois ans… et les souvenirs l'assaillent de toutes parts tandis qu'il progresse sur le sentier, avec pour unique compagne une lune un peu trop sombre…

Trois ans… et il s'approche de l'entrée, un poids au cœur, des questions pleins la tête. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas… Peut-être devrait-il encore attendre…Peut-être qu'il dérange… Peut-être qu'il ne devrait jamais revenir…

Cela fait si longtemps !… Trois ans déjà…

Mais, alors qu'il ose enfin relever la tête vers les portes d'entrée, il aperçoit une silhouette qui se découpe dans la lumière qui provient du hall. Et puis, une voix… la voix d'un vieil homme fatigué, mais enfin soulagé et heureux, qui l'appelle dans un murmure que le vent lui rapporte : « Severus… »

…Trois ans… et il est enfin de retour chez lui…

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **j'ai déjà écrit une suite à cette fic, mais je l'ai quand même mise en one-shot parce que je trouve qu'elle se suffit à elle-même. Si vous insistez, je posterai l'autre bientôt, enfin je pense… (qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour avoir des reviews !!)


End file.
